


Damn, you need a boyfriend.

by Loga119



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Mike's best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loga119/pseuds/Loga119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's best friend Emily is in town. and she's got a plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. missed you

**Author's Note:**

> This story is fictional and never happend in real life.

Mike was sitting on the couch lazily and watched TV when he heard a ringtone he haven’t heard in a long time.

He searched for his phone, panicking because this ringtone has only few meanings and most of them weren't good, and when he found it he answered the call before it was too late.

“Yo Mike” he heard a woman’s voice, a bit louder than the background noises.

“Emily?” he was shocked, surprised and worried.

“Yes of course it’s me. I’m in London. Just landed. Come meet me.”

“What… umm... Yeah sure… where?”

“Remember that bar we went to? A few years ago?”

“Yes. It’s still there.”

“So it’s an hour from Heathrow to central London right?”

“Yeah”

“Let’s make it an hour and a half. I’ll drop off my things at the hotel and meet you there.”

“Umm… wow. Ok. I’ll meet you there.”

“I missed you Mike.”

“Missed you too Em.”

* * *

 

Four hours later, at Emily’s hotel room, Mike had his best friend since high school cuddled up in his arms.

They were watching a movie on her laptop, some movie based on a book they’ve both read.

When the movie ended, Mike checked his phone and saw it was already past 10pm.

“Did you had some sleep on the flight?”

“Do you know me as a flight sleeper Michael?”

“So you’re awake for how many hours?”

“A lot” she said and laughed.

“I think you should go to sleep.”

“I think you might be right”

“I’ll meet you again tomorrow” Mike said and got up.

“Yeah get ready to tell me all about those guys you’ve dated since we’ve last met. Because messaging and skype calls are not a good way to learn all about cute little gay boys who date your best friend.”

Mike sighted and laughed. “I’ve missed you so, so, so, so, so much” he said and kissed the top of her head.

“I’ve missed you more” she said and hugged him. The kind of tight, loving hug only a best friend is capable of giving.


	2. We’re having dinner

‘We’re having dinner. Made reservations’ Mike got a text when he was on the train home after work.

It was Monday and he used to hate Mondays but since he became a music teacher he couldn't wait the whole weekend to meet his students again.

‘Where and when’ he texted Emily back.

A few minutes later, right when he opened his apartment door, he got a message with the address of the restaurant and the time he need to be there.

‘Oh and dress up like you’re going on a date. At least look half decent.’

“What the hell are you planning” Mike mumbled at his phone.

* * *

 

“Wow I wish you weren't gay” was the first thing Emily said when they met outside of the restaurant.

“Please don’t tell me we’re here for a restaurant review.” He said as she hugged him.

“You hate when I lie to you Mike, so I won’t say it.”

“I don’t take you to school to watch me teach.”

“Oh shut up you love going to restaurants with me.” She said as they got into the restaurant.

“I’ve made reservations for two, Emily Hart.” Emily said the hostess, and when she heard her name she smiled.

“Emily Hart? The food blogger?”

“That’s me” Emily smiled. “This is Ben Ebbrell's restaurant, right?”

“Correct” the hostess said as she was taking them to their table.

“I was hoping to meet him, is that possible?”

“Of course. I’ll tell him. Your waiter would come in a moment. Enjoy!”

After the hostess left Mike looked at Emily with a disappointed look.

“What?” she asked, smiling.

“You always bring work with you.”

“It’s not just about work this time dear.”

They waiter came and recommended the restaurant special, and they ordered it.

“What do you mean ‘it’s not just about work’? What are you planning?” Mike asked when the waiter was gone.

“I’d like you to meet the chef.”

“And why on earth you’d like me to meet the chef Emily?” Mike sighed.

“Because he’s cute, gay and single.”

“How do you know all of that information?”

“I follow him on social media.”

Mike rolled his eyes on this lame attempt to set him up with someone, but when their food came out, it wasn't their waiter carrying the plates.

It was a brunet haired man, with glasses framing soft brown eyes and a cute smile.

He shook Emily’s hand and thanked her for coming to his restaurant, but Mike wasn’t just amazed by this man but also by the plate of food in front of him.

He’s not a food blogger by he could tell that the food looked great.

The chef, Ben, introduced himself to Mike and when Mike told him the food looked amazing he seemed to recognize the accent.

“Are you from around here?” the chef asked and got a shy smile in return.

“Hertfordshire” Mike said and saw a sneaky smile spreading on Emily’s face.

Ben let out a short laugh. “It’s such a coincidence! Me too!”

Mike was lost for a moment, because it’s so weird he'd never seen Ben before. Both Ben’s restaurant and Mike’s school are in London, and everything seemed weird and exiting. But also because he got to see Ben’s eyes and they had this magical hazel-brown color, so warm and beautiful Mike was afraid he’d never be able to look away.

“So, Ben, I’ve heard you do this kind of cooking lessons once a week?”

“I am” he said and looked at Emily.

“Cause I’m leaving next week and I’d love to have one of those.”

“Really?” ben asked happily.

“Yeah! Where do you do them?”

“Usually in people’s houses.”

“Great, cause Mike have nice kitchen and all a lot of equipment, but no skill at all.”

“Hey!” Mike looked at her.

“Not gonna lie to this fancy chef.” She said and ben laughed and looked embarrassed from being called “fancy”

“So this Wednesday? 6pm?”

“Sounds great!” Emily said and Mike agreed and gave Ben his address.

“Enjoy your food guys, thanks again for coming to the restaurant.” Ben said and addressed the last part towards Emily.

When Mike tasted the food he was amazed.

“This is so good” he told his best friend who was smiling at him.

“The food or the chef?” she asked and after a moment he mumbled “both”

“Mission accomplished” she smiled. “Now tell me about the other guys!”

And so he told her all about the three guys he has dated in the year they haven’t met.


	3. We’ll meet again, right?

In 30 minutes, Ben Ebbrell, the famous chef, is going to be at Mike’s apartment and meanwhile Mike is going crazy.

Emily laughed as the blond man was running all over the place, making sure everything is ready for the chef.

“You’re pathetic.” She said and laughed as he was looking at the mirror, fixing his hair.

“You’re the reason.” He said.

“Oh shut up.” She said and stood by him, “if it’ll all go well, you’re going to love me.”

“I already love you with all of my heart, dear.” He said and took her into his arms, hugging her tightly as she said “you’re so cheesy I’m going to throw up.”

“You can’t escape my love!” he said when they heard a knock on the door.

“Damn, you need a boyfriend.” She whispered when he opened the door and greeted Ben as he came in.

* * *

 

After showing them some knife skills and some cooking hacks, and after they were all laughing until their stomachs hurt, Emily asked how much they need to pay.

“Oh no!” Ben said “after what you posted about the restaurant you don’t have to pay”

“So can I replace the payment with a date?” she asked and Ben looked embarrassed.

“I’am really flattered but…” he began to say but she stopped him.

“Not with me. With that blondie over there” she pointed at Mike who was looking at his feet, blushing.

“Umm…” Ben said.

“I won’t take no as an answer.”

“Well when you put it like this, then sure.”

“Good. You can have this date right now. I’m off Michael. Call me if you need anything. Bye Ben.” And then she was gone. Leaving them both standing awkwardly in the kitchen, looking at anything but each other.

“I’m sorry about her.” Mike broke the silence “you can go if you don’t want to be here.”

“Do you want me to go?” ben asked and played with one of his knives, looking at his reflection on the metallic blade.

“Not really…” Mike said and looked at Ben. “Do you want to go?”

“Not really” he said and smiled, still looking at his knife.

“Good…” Mike said and took a deep breath.

“I thought you were dating” Ben said before Mike had a chance to say anything. “Sorry, I thought I’d just say it. Because I’m not good at first dates.” He added and looked at Mike, who was looking at him quietly.

“No… Em is my best friend.”

“Oh…”   Ben said.

“Look, I’m not good at first dates either. So let’s go out. There’s this bar downstairs.”

Ben nodded and walked after Mike who was leaving the apartment.

“So tell me about your restaurant” Mike said when they arrived and had a pint of beer in their hands.

“Umm… ok… so it’s not technically my restaurant. My friend and I, both trained chefs, joined this restaurant as head chefs 3 years ago. Umm… I have a full team working with me 3 days of the week, from 9am till 11pm, and my friend, James, has his own team working on the other 3 days.”

“Wow” Mike said, more because he was fascinated by the way ben told this stuff and the way his eyes shined when he talked about his job.

“Where are you working?”

“Primary school in London. I’m a music teacher.”

“Really?” Ben said, surprised.

“Yeah, why are you sound surprised?”

“Because you don’t look like a teacher”

“Yeah, people tell me that a lot.” He laughed, which made Ben laugh.

“So... Tell me more about yourself Mike.” Ben said and looked at Mike with a smile.

And Mike did. And then Ben did. And they told each other everything important while drinking beer and laughing.

And when it was 11pm they were both drunk enough to not look away from each other, but not drunk enough to make any move.

“I really need to go…” Ben said and looked into Mike’s eyes, getting lost in the blue sea trapped in them.

“Me too…” Mike said.

“Walk me home?” Ben asked quietly and Mike nodded and held Ben’s hand, got up and headed to the exit.

They walked through the streets, holding hands and talking quietly.

“My things are still at your place…” Ben said.

“I’ll come to your restaurant tomorrow. I’ll bring your precious knives back to you.”

“Good” Ben laughed and Mike had to bite his lip to stop himself from doing anything stupid.

When they got to Ben’s home, Mike didn't want to say goodbye.

“We’ll meet again, right?” Ben asked with hope in his voice.

“Of course.” Mike said and looked at Ben. “I’ve had so much fun tonight.” He couldn't think of more words because the only thing he wanted was to kiss Ben. Why does he fall for people so fast?

“Me too…” Ben said and looked into Mike’s eyes.

Mike felt his pulse speeding up. So he leaned forward and kissed Ben’s lips, which was softer than he expected.

He felt Ben’s hand in his hair and his mind back flipped and he couldn't think clearly.

He was falling way too hard and way too fast, but every once in a while, the feelings were mutual.

When they parted, Mike’s heart was racing and he tried to breathe normally.

“Goodnight” Ben said with a little smile and went inside his house.

* * *

 

When Mike woke up, he looked at his phone and saw there’re 2 new messages.

One of them was from Emily, ‘how was last night?? Please don’t tell me you told him to go away!!”

He sent her ‘last night was great, thanks to you ♥’

The other message was from Ben. He didn't remember saving his phone number, but he was more than happy to see his name on his screen.

‘Couldn't sleep last night. I blame you.’

He bit his lip and took a big breath. He could not process everything properly because he always used to send this kind of messages to people, messages that say ‘I think about you, even though we’re not even together’ and every time it ended badly.

So he smiled and got ready to teach some little kids music, but the only thing on his mind was the brunet man with the hazel eyes and the soft lips.


	4. I love you.

“When are you coming to LA? I’ve been coming to London for two years and you never showed up at my front door and said ‘hey best friend I’m here!’” Emily said as she packed her suitcase, while Mike was sitting on the bed.

“Well I’m sorry I’m not a food blogger with so much time to travel.”

“I’m going to miss you.” She said after a moment of silent.

“Not like I’m going to miss you” Mike said as she closed her suitcase and looked at him.

“Keep me updated on your relationship with that chef, I can’t remember his name. sorry.” She said and smiled.

“Thank you, again.” He said and she hugged him.

“Everything for my best friend.”

“I can’t breathe.” Mike said and she hugged him a little tighter.

“I love you” he whispered just before she let go of the hug.

“I love you too” she said and ran her fingers through his hair. “It’s been a fun few days. And I’m so happy right now.”

“Are you okay? You sound a bit cheesy and it’s not like you!” mike said with fake caring.

“Shut up” she said and tried to hide a smile.

“Now let’s go to the train station so you won’t miss your flight.”

* * *

 

Mike got out of the shower when he heard a knock on the door, so he put on his pants quickly and ran to open it, shirtless and with a slightly wet hair.

“Ben” he said with a smile when he saw who was knocking.

“I missed you.” Ben said and got in.

“We were going to meet in an hour” Mike said and was trapped by a kiss.

“Couldn't wait.” Ben said, his lips brushing over Mike’s as he speak. Mike smiled and looked into Ben’s eyes.

“Umm…” Mike tried to say something but nothing came out.

“Is everything ok?” Ben asked.

Mike felt like on their first date, pulse speeding up and blank mind. Except this time he found words.

“I just realized something” he said, his voice a little shaky.

“What?” Ben asked, look of concern on his face.

“I love you.” Mike said and he felt like everything stopped.

Except for Ben.

He smiled and held Mike’s face with both of his hands, and pulled him into a long kiss.

“I love you too.” He said and Mike blushed.

Mike pulled ben’s hand and placed it over his heart.

“I blame you.” He said.

Ben smiled and looked at his hand, placed over Mike’s bare chest.

“I love you” Mike said again before he pushed Ben onto the closed door and started kissing him.

“I love you” he said again when he slide a hand under Ben’s shirt.

“I love you” he said once more when Ben’s eyes were almost closed, his hair messy and their clothes thrown somewhere at the apartment.

“I love you” Ben said before he fell asleep next to his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!  
> if you enjoyed make sure to check my fanfics blog, sorted-fanfics.tumblr.com  
> ♥


End file.
